Cards of Clow
by BianHu
Summary: Series of stories on the cards' points of view... From Clow to Sakura cards of course. ^^ *NEW CHAPTER*
1. Light

**Light **

Honestly! Everyone piled on top of me. Lucky I'm not Nu. It'd be hard to support all our weights, though of course she's powerful enough.  
Water trickled onto my face. Could be Bubbles, Rain, Storm, Watery... I wiped it off. Yew! Drool!

"Who's drooling?" I asked. Did not shout coz:  
1. Cards were asleep  
2.Yue was asleep (at least I think he was and anyways, he was quite near to me)  
3. The Light card does not shout.

"Ask Windy," Sand yawned, poking me with a silk slipper.

*Keep it down*Silent thought angrily.

"Quiet up there," Nu grumbled.

"WINDY!" I shouted. Hey! I don't shout, must be my sister amplifying my voice.

"What?" came the muffled reply. I heard a restless Fly ruffle its feathers indignantly. 

I nudged Dark in the ribs before whispering, "Who's drooling?"

"Kero..*yawn*...beros," she said indistinctly.

"Hey sis!"

"Yes, Ms. Dark?"

"A little sound entertainment, perhaps?"

"NO!" I groaned.

"Sshhhhh!!" the cards grumbled.

Before I knew it, Dark made Keroberos' tiny snore quite... VERY loud.  
"Dark!" I hissed.

Too late, a few minutes later, our future mistress opened the book and got hold of Windy. (Poor thing).  
As all of us were being blown away, I saw Dark flying off to do some mischief. 

I myself settled into the girl's heart. Not bad! Very cheerful, pure of heart, childishly innocent, looks on the bright side of things...etc.

Looks like I'll be enjoying my stay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kero: I did NOT drool.

*snigger*


	2. Sand

**Sand**

Thanx to all those people out there who reviewed Light. ^_~ And I wanna wish all Singaporeans a happy National Day!

Nakuru: Get on with this fic!

BianHu: don't regret! (grins evilly)Oh, also this might not be very accurate but if you notice in the show, Sand appeared from the shrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like, wow! Cool place, Tomoeda. Ya, I know this was where Clow-sama died but, hey! It's changed!

Another, like, reason I find this place neat is 'coz of the magic here. Yes, dude, I'll be takin' you to the Tsukimine shrine. Looks like Maze and Return have been here. And, wow! They got, like, captured! Well, I muz admit, I got a beebs attracted to this place. The magic here could, well, like, enervate me! Make me fit like, wow! A sandstorm! Hahahahaha. So, yeah, I was a-visiting the shrine when I, say, bumped, or you could say SHE bumped into me. 

The priestess. 

Yep, she had some moon energy with her man! Beeb different from Clow-sama's but somehow similar in a way.

So she said to me," I'm gonna put a spell on ya. Ypu'll be ready to take on the Cardcaptors, like, tomorrow, without being noticed." Then befores you know nothin', dude, Icouldn't be sensed by any magic maker! So cool, so hot (as hot as the desert), I set off to disrupt the new mistress's life the very next day.. Instead, I saw two kidz with magic, practicing lines for whst Clow-sama would call an "opera".

Neat! They were gonna smooch. So I, like, disturbed them! *snigger* Now THAT was so cool.

No-one told me they were the new masters. Dang. Great, like, captured? Man I was even under the boy's possesion. 

So they say, like, he's Clow-sama's sorta relative? Now I'll be some piece-o-cardboard with Clow-sama's magic symbol UHUed to the back.  
Least I have some company with Time and Freeze, tho you migh' say, like, wow! Syaoran's got another card! Sand's the name, bishonen out there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BianHu: I forgot to say I have a dry sense of humour.

Sand Card: Dryer than me. I do Not speak like that.

Sakura: Hoeeee....

Syaoran: ta ma de (translation: Chinese swear word)

Yue: This is getting worse...  


  



	3. Dash

**Dash**

SD BianHu: This fic is _dashing_!

*Jingle bells song can be heard as CCS carols*  
_D_a_s_h_i_n_g_ t_h_r_o_u_g_h _t_h_e_ s_n_o_w_...

^_^'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shreeee! Yeeew krreeew, nreeew...  
(A/N For readers' good, I will therefore further translate Dash's words.)

I ran from cardcaptor. 

Dash here!

Dash there!

Dodge! (Jingle bells tune can be heard indistinctly)

Cardcaptor use brother Thunder.   
Thunder my friend! Why he do this?

I hide in garden, in big bushy bush.

People.  
People with no magic.

Cardcaptor go away.  
People with no magic come.  
Find me.

I too weak.  
People with no magic bandage me.  
Make me feel better, just like Clow-sama.

Put me in metal Clow card.  
She say I rest. I rest uneasy.  
Scared. Scared Cardcaptor come.

Morning, the Sun rise high. Sun looks like Clow-sama's staff. (A/N PuN hErE)

I safe. Must repay girl.  
Girl running in school. I help her run.  
Run fast.

When girl come home, she smile. Say she happy. Say I'm lucky.

Next day, girl bring me to school.   
She run again.

Wound getting better. Stronger now.  
Help girl run even faster.

Two cardcaptor in the school. But I safe. They cannot catch me.

Tonight

I strong again.  
I escape from metal Clow card. I run free.

Then I was attacked.

Captured.

I was Clow card again.

Next day, girl running. I wanted to help, but owner did not let me.

Race starting.

Owner let me out to show true form to girl.  
To encourage.

I did not help. But girl won!  
I happy for girl, cardcaptor and owner. 

They happy, I happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BianHu: A direct translation.^_^  
Kero: You speak animal tongue?  
BianHu: I can talk to cats.  
Suppi: The Dash isn't a cat.   
BianHu: But YOU are!  
*Scene where BianHu starts meowing to Suppi*


	4. Watery

**Watery**

Bwahahahaha! This page will burst and flood your computer with water if you don't read. The Watery made sure of that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How does it feel to be one of the first cards to be sealed? Some humans might ponder that but cards ponder that even more.

And you know what? I had first hand experience on that point. Not that I'm remotely proud of it either.

I saw her through the glass where I was resting.  
The new mistress was kawaii, I admitted it. But innocent too. Possibly too naive for her own good.

Grinning evilly (and showing rows of sharp and jagged white teeth), I started showing off my powers. That would give her second thought on trying to capture me.

The mistress was gazing at the penguin show.   
I could sense less than five cards on her.

She?  
Capture me?  
Fat hope, I'd like to see her try.

Then I danced.  
The more I danced, the more the water twirled, the bigger the whirl pool.   
And the more the penguin was trapped, alongside with its trainer.

Muahaaha!!! I could just hear the cardcaptor crying out for the silly penguin.

Hey! Someone was pulling at me! Someone with magic!  
Ouch, it was actually Sakura-san's brother. Curse him.

I slithered away, pondering on how to get revenge. A sideward glance at Sakura-san told me she suspected a Clow card at work.

In the afternoon.  
Pouting.   
I was in a circular tank which led to the centre of the aquarium's cafeteria. If Windy could see me, she'd laugh. Afterall, she was always the bigger sister, MY bigger sister. Ok, so maybe the Firey's too, but we'll come to that later. 

Pout.  
Think.  
Revenge.  
If only wise old Time was here, he could help me think of a way to seek revenge.

Then the cardcaptor arrived in the cafeteria. Should I...?

My fins lashed against the glass. A crack appeared, then another and another.  
I butted my head through the material and water gushed through the hole. The management here won't be too happy. Heh heh heh.

Then I started to make up my own song and dance to the tune of it (causing another mini whirlpool)  


Little flower in the pond,   
Doo-dah, doo-dah!

The girl surfaced and the same thought flashed in our minds.

Tonight.

Tonight. Jester? Joker? I definitely was made into one. (pun on Sakura's costume)  
Literally frozen.

I guess I was lucky I wasn't evaporated. Ha ha.

But she's good, with what little cards she had...... I guess ....I'll always be loyal to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YEAH! It's done!

Watery: .....

BianHu: Hip hip hurrah!

Sakura: Hoeeee! This is better than Sand's!

Syaoran: And now I would like to do the 3 bows. Thank God it's over

*Yi bai tian, er bai di, san bai ah kong he ah ma* (trans: first bow to heaven, second bow to earth, third bow to your parents. Usually used in traditional weddings but this is meant as a private joke during a Physical Education lesson where we threw 1 kg balls)

BianHu: It's over? *blinks innocently* Says who?

Syaoran: oh oh...

Ja minna!


End file.
